Crave You
by SpartanDelta2
Summary: A one shot songfic to the song Crave You by Flight Facilities. Spock/OC, though mostly one-sided. I know, you probably don't normally spare songfics a second glance, but I hope you'll read this one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, sad to say Secrets is tanking, so it will probably be removed. This is a one shot inspired by the song Crave You by Flight Facilities. I know a lot of songfics aren't too good, and sometimes they don't even make sense, but the lyrics of the song made me think of what it would be like to try and win the affections of a man who is intent on hiding all feelings. I do not own the song or Star Trek.**

_(first two lines of lyrics go here)_

She knew she was being silly, but it just wasn't fair. For years, her beauty had made men fall at her feet: long, wavy red hair, porcelain skin, deep green eyes, and wonderfully curvy. Even that poor Russian kid, Chekov, had been helpless. Yet, despite the short skirt and boots that made up her uniform, that damned Vulcan wouldn't even look at her.

_(next two)_

She thought she'd come so close when she had caught him in the turbolift. She stood tall, not looking directly at him, but every so often glancing in the corner of her eye. He glanced at her a couple times, and she gathered the courage to speak with him. Before she could say anything, the doors opened and he stepped out quickly, heading down the hall. He had turned a corner before she could even open her mouth.

_(and the next four)_

She didn't want to admit it, but it really bothered her. Thoughts would swirl through her head. Was she not pretty enough? Did he not like her hair color? Her eye color? She chewed on her lip as she entered the bridge. Everyone except him glanced at her, and she walked straight up to Kirk, a plan forming in her head. She held out a report for him to check over.

"Well, hello there, Ensign Valyard." Kirk smirked at her and she gave a small smile back. He looked her over, before turning to the report. "So, what brings such a fine example of a woman to my chair today?" She secretly glanced at Spock before batting her eyes at Kirk. Everyone was watching at this point.

"Just a simple science report, sir. Nothing too special." He chuckled, signing off on it and handing it back. She intentionally kept her fingers just out of reach of his touch as she took it, taking the time to look it over.

"Ensign, I was wondering just what you looked for in a man? Someone in command maybe? Or experienced?" His eyebrows waggled, and she was actually surprised he wasn't more subtle. At this point, Spock was watching, and she moved in for the kill.

"Well, I've never been that into humans." Chekov and Kirk looked disappointed. "After all, it's always the same things. I also like them smart. Control is important, gotta be able to drive a girl crazy." Oh, how true she thought. "Dark eyes are a plus. And a deep voice." She saw Spock's eyebrow go up and she turned on her heel, striding confidently to the turbolift. The seed had been planted.

_(next chunk of lyrics)_

Two weeks later was the big 100 year anniversary of Star Fleet and a big ball was to be held on Earth. Just this once, it was an event that didn't require the dress uniform, but something entirely more formal. She knew most girls were going to instinctively wear the same colors as their uniforms, and maybe a couple would get daring with a few bright colors, but she wanted to be unique.

As she descended the stairs into the ballroom, she could tell she'd succeeded, but she was too busy focusing her gaze on Spock. He looked even better than normal in a traditional tuxedo, standing next to his captain as always. She wore a black sheath column dress that just barely brushed the floor. It had an embellished bosom, and the space between her breasts and her waist was a combination of sheer mesh and a sort of lace, giving it a surprisingly classy look. The skirt shimmered in the lights of the room. She had left her hair down and off to one side almost carelessly, with big earrings as her only jewelry. Her makeup was done to make both her eyes and lips pop without looking overdone or slutty. Despite all of this, Spock was the first to turn away when everyone started to come to her senses. Infuriated, she strode over, took the captain's arm, and pulled him away in the middle of his conversation with Spock. He didn't seem to mind. Spock just looked after them, that damned infuriating calm still all over his face.

_(chorus!)_

She hated to admit it, but she was definitely falling for the maddening Vulcan. He drove her up the wall, and she loved the fact that she didn't throw himself at her feet. She began to research his culture, trying to find a way to woo the untouchable Mr. Spock.

_(next two)_

She started by trying some of the food. She would make sure he was in the mess hall when she was, and she would sit one or two tables away. She soon came to like the Vulcan fruits, and the salad was surprisingly filling. He would glance a little longer in her direction than normal, then complete his meal and leave. A quiet victory.

_(and two more)_

She had come to learn that the Vulcan language was intense and insanely complicated. She picked up a few basic words, filling in a small leather book with notes. At this point, she'd given up simply trying to make him lust after her; she actually wanted him to like her. She'd taken to wearing her hair up in a bun and not wearing makeup on duty. She was less flirtatious with the crew and was studying the Vulcan language and cultural ideals. She'd even begun to meditate. It was making her life surprisingly easy, relieving stress and keeping her emotions in check. She decided that if nothing else, she would continue these practices simply to keep herself happy and healthy.

As she left the ship's library, she collided with something very solid and very tall. She stumbled back, shocked, and looked up to see that very same Commander who had been running through her mind. Briefly, she wondered if this was how other men felt around her before.

"I apologize, Commander." She said, keeping her voice even. She knew that Vulcans were uncomfortable around emotional humans. "I was not looking where I was going, and will ensure that I do so in the future." She gave a curt nod, and moved to step around him He stepped into her path. He glanced at the materials she had for study.

"Ensign Valyard, is there a reason you seem to have a large amount of reading on the Vulcan culture?" He asked, his voice even, but his eyes curious. She blushed, but kept her face even.

"I was simply studying a culture that I do not fully understand. Surely, you can appreciate that, Commander?" She asked and his eyebrow rose. Her heart fluttered, and her mind swirled. She checked the time, then glanced back at him. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I wish to get some meditation done before dinner." She didn't mean to tell him, but she'd said it without thinking. Before he could question her further, she escaped, her head down as she left.

_(and two more)_

She was meditating in her room a bit later, but failing miserably. She finally gave up, moving to the couch from her cushion on the floor. She pulled out her little leather bound book, curling up as she worked on her writing again. Her mind wandered, looking back over her transformation. She liked her new personality; she was friendlier and less sultry. She'd even made friends with Chekov and Scotty, finding them to be entertaining and just a bit silly. Even Kirk wasn't looking at her lustfully anymore. Her door chime pinged and she got up, automatically pulling her long sleeved shirt down to completely cover her midriff. She rolled the sleeves up as she stepped up to the door, opening it to reveal Mr. Spock. He stood in a simple outfit, exactly like hers in that they were the traditional Vulcan meditation clothes: soft, black pants and a matching long sleeve shirt.

"Commander?" She asked, surprised. She glanced at his hands and saw him holding a closed container. "Can I help you sir?" She asked, careful to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

"Yes." He nodded. "May I come in, Ensign?" She stepped aside to allow him in, and as the door closed, he handed her the container. She held it, waiting for him to state his reason for being here. He didn't disappoint. "I was wondering what inspired to pursue aspects of the Vulcan lifestyle. It is not often that a human willingly follows our rules and practices." He stated it as a fact, but there was something knowing behind those eyes.

"Well, sir, you always seem so calm and collected, I decided to see if maybe I, too, could achieve a similar level of control." He nodded again.

"And the change in your diet?" He asked.

"A welcome one. The fruit of Vulcan is very delicious, and I find the salads filling." He actually seemed to brighten a bit at this. Without saying anything, she invited him to sit, placing herself at the opposite end of the couch from him respectfully. She had left her notebook open, and she moved to collect it. His hand reached it first, gently holding it as he looked it over. After a few moments, he set it down, looking at her.

"Would you mind if I meditated with you tonight?" He asked, catching her off guard. She hadn't planning on trying again tonight, but she worried that maybe he hadn't done his yet tonight. As she thought it over, he mistook her silence for one of curiosity. "I believe it is customary when one stops at the quarters of another to bring something." He picked up the container, opening it to reveal her favorite Vulcan fruits, diced nicely for easy eating.

"Oh, Commander, this is very kind of you." She took the container, careful to avoid touching his fingers. "You really didn't need to, but the gift is appreciated." Despite herself, she smiled, and was surprised to receive a tiny smile in return.

"Please, Ensign, you may call me Spock when we are off duty." She was surprised and elated.

"Then please, call me Sascha." He gave another tiny smile. She could already tell this was a good beginning.

_(final line!)_

**A/N: So, a long one shot, I know, but I felt like so many good things could happen with this. Well, you can review if you like, but I won't hate you if you don't. UPDATE! So, I was "requested" to remove the lyrics due to copyright. I'm currently working on getting them restored, so I apologize for the simple and slightly stupid replacements.**


	2. Author's Note: Continue?

**So guys, I've received some positive reviews asking that I make this into a full story, and I'm thinking that maybe be a good idea. Not sure though, and of course I'd like to branch out from Star Trek at some point, so honestly, I'm asking you all a few important questions.**

**1) Should I expand the story, and any ideas for some plot bunnies?**

**2) What other topics should I write in? You can recommend anything (except Twilight) and I will do all the necessary research if I don't already know about it. Yes, I am asking for requests, because I love to write for people.**

**3) What are your favorite (unlikely) ships?**

**I love you all so much just for reading what you have, and hope that you'll continue! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, by popular vote, Crave You has become a full story! Thanks guys! Decided to make this very post-ID. So, I do not own Star Trek or Spock, but I do own the vivacious yet logical Sascha Valyard.**

Ensign Sascha Valyard still hadn't conquered the impenetrable Mr. Spock, but she had come to know him better outside of work. Once every two weeks, he would show up with her favorite Vulcan fruits and offer to help with meditation and her understanding of the Vulcan language. She was getting better, and was even able to speak basic sentences.

"Ensign Valyard, please report to the transporter room." She acknowledged and headed up. She knew that they were collecting dignitaries and ambassadors for a special meeting at Star Fleet Headquarters, but as of yet she hadn't been asked to meet any. She stopped to change quickly into a dress uniform, and practically ran to the transporter room. As she entered, she was greeted by the sight of three Vulcans and a human: Kirk, Spock, and two others she didn't recognize. One of them looked at her, his emotions clear on his face, and she was surprised.

"Captain, I believe you asked for me?" She kept her voice even and her face controlled like Spock had been teaching her. He nodded, and deferred to Spock.

"Ensign, this is Ambassador Sarek." She nodded, giving Sarek the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Peace and long life, Ambassador." She said in Vulcan. He seemed impressed as he returned the salute.

"And this is Spock Prime." She turned to look at the second Vulcan, giving the same salute and working to hide her surprise. Now that she knew, she could tell he was an older version of her Commander. The only real difference was that Spock Prime allowed an uncharacteristic smile show on his face as he returned her salute.

"Live long and prosper, Ensign Valyard." He replied. They each dropped their hands. "I'm sorry if we've inconvenienced you, but as soon as I learned that you were onboard, I asked Captain Kirk if you would show us to our quarters." Unsure of how to respond, she turned to Spock with a questioning look in her eyes. He nodded, and she proceeded to lead them out of the room.

"I'm sorry to say that the quarters on this ship are a bit small." She said as she came to the Ambassador's quarters. "We hope, however, that your stay will be enjoyable. If you need anything, the comm. On your way is connected ship-wide." Sarek nodded, and went inside, leaving her with Spock Prime. She was so used to acting a certain way, and his mannerisms threw her off guard.

"I assume you've been working with my younger self." He said as they headed for his quarters. She noticed that he was staying quite near Commander Spock. She nodded. "Good. It's good to know he will have someone to bring out his human side." She was surprised enough to stop in the hallway.

"His human side, sir?" She asked, curiosity tilting her head. He looked wary.

"Yes. Commander Spock is half human."

"Sir, I believe you are mistaken. Commander Spock has been assisting me with learning of your language and culture, and helping me to manage my own emotions." She continued on her way, gesturing Spock Prime to follow.

"Well, that cannot be right. What led you to pursue our culture and ways?" He sounded a bit perplexed and worried.

"It started, regrettably, with me trying to impress him. I'd tried all the usual ways to woo him, but he never noticed." She paused when they reached his door, him chuckling quietly. "What is so funny?" She asked. He simply opened the door.

"Trust me, Ensign, he most certainly noticed. And you definitely reached your goal." With that, he stepped in and the door shut behind him, leaving her there with her thoughts. She headed back to her own quarters, lost in thought over what Spock Prime had said. She had been positive that Commander Spock hadn't liked her attempts to sway him, but he was very good at hiding things. The ambassador's ball would take place when they arrived at Earth, and though she had planned to stay home that night, she decided she wanted to test something.

Over the next few days, she spent a decent amount of time with Spock Prime, having told him of her plan. He was excited, and gave her all the details she would need. She assured him that this wouldn't change anything, but Spock Prime just smiled. Through him, she learned that Spock's favorite color was green, and she knew just what to wear.

On their arrival at Earth, she left the ship immediately, not returning to her hotel room until that evening, a dress bag in hand. She hung it in her closet for the following night, and set up her living area for a meditation. What she didn't expect was for both Spocks and Sarek to show up, all in meditation outfits. She greeted them in Vulcan and let them in, pulling younger Spock off to the side.

"Spock, I didn't know you all were coming. I would have prepared somehow." He handed her the customary container of fruit. Sarek and Spock Prime were inspecting the area she had set up for meditation. She realized as she looked over that she would need to replicate more cushions.

"It is quite alright, Sascha. Sarek insisted upon it when he found out what I had been doing. I believe both him and my older self would like to help you. It's not very often a human is truly intent on modeling their life off of ours." He had a foreign twinkle in his eyes, and she thought back to what Spock Prime had said about being half human; she could almost see it, and wondered how she'd missed it before. She nodded and went to replicate more cushions for everyone.

They all spent the rest of the night meditating and helping her with her writing and pronunciation. She learned so much more, and was really excited, though she kept it hidden. Sarek seemed to approve of her control, though Spock Prime was acting human enough for all of them. She had to admit, she liked his praise at her successes better than the others; it felt more real, though she knew the other two were sincere. Spock Prime would give her a look every once in awhile, and she gave a knowing smile back, both convinced that they were right as to how Spock the younger would react to her at the ball tomorrow. This did not go unnoticed by young Spock, and for the first time, he felt a strange twinge in his stomach and his temperature began to increase.

**A/N: I know what you're going to say. Don't worry, this isn't going to be some trashy Harlequin novel, this will be smooth and classy…with maybe just a bit of vamped up emotion and danger. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, Sascha's next dress can be found on my profile, second link, along with her hair and shoes. I find it classy. Also, I think you guys liked the one-shot due to the character development. Maybe. I don't know. Here we go! I do not own Star Trek!**

The day of the ball, Sascha was a bit of a wreck. She had woken up very late, as her session with the three Vulcans had lasted most of the night. She what was left of her day getting ready, showering and spending several hours getting her hair to cooperate into the style she thought would suit the dress. With that finally finished, started on her makeup, going for a shimmery gold smokey eye and a nude glossy lipstick. Moving to her closet, she pulled the dress bag out, setting it on her bed and pulling the gown out. Grinning, she pulled it on, finishing with the unique shoes that had taken her most of the previous day to find.

Spock Prime was waiting for her as she arrived, and his eyes widened at her appearance. She gave a small smile, taking his offered arm. She'd only been able to attend as his date, and she was grateful; he was funny and a great person to hang around, so at least she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. She smoothed her hair a bit as he led her in, putting her calm mask on.

Unlike last time, not everyone was in formal outfits, some instead wearing dress uniforms. She found Kirk shifting uncomfortably, and chuckled inwardly. She didn't see Commander Spock anywhere, and was slightly disappointed. Unknown to her, he was simply in a corner, watching the room. When he saw her, his already too high body temperature skyrocketed, and he feared he may have his plak tow. He knew he couldn't leave because of his duties as First officer of the _Enterprise_, but he would have to meditate as soon as possible.

As the music started, Spock Prime was whisked away by several people, leaving Sascha to watch with a small smile. Commander Spock came up next to her, despite himself. She nodded to him, noticing that he seemed more uncomfortable than normal. He looked her over; she had worn a green gown with an ivy design on one arm, gold heels that seemed to be made up of leaves and green butterflies, and her hair had a carefully tousled look. It took all of his power not to reach out to her. Chekov came and timidly asked for a dance, which she accepted with a smile. As Chekov led her out, she was impressed with his ability to dance.

The first song ended with second melding right into it. As Chekov stepped away, Commander Spock stepped into his place, whisking her around the dance floor. He knew it was stupid to get so close to her, yet he couldn't help it. He would have to speak to Spock Prime afterwards about this.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Sascha." He said in her ear, catching her off-guard. He didn't miss a beat. "Possibly even more so than the night of the anniversary." She shivered. Luckily for her, the song was short. Spock's actions had shaken her, and when it ended she pulled away quickly.

"Thank you for the dance, Commander." Her control was not as good as normal, and she walked away quickly. He cursed himself for his own lack of control, and moved to stand near Kirk. The night continued uneventfully, until Sascha moved to the DJ. She quietly made a request, then collected several female members of the Enterprise crew: Uhura, Nurse Chapel, and two Engineering Ensigns. They moved to the middle of the room as an old classic, Gangnam Style, began to play. It was the karaoke version, and it seemed the Sascha knew the lyrics as they all did the dance **(A/N: For an idea of what this will be like, check out Waveya's version on YouTube ^_^ picture Sascha as the blue skirted one, Uhura as the yellow, and Chapel as the teal).** Everyone in the room simply watched, amazed. Everyone, even the Vulcans, loved the display and clapped loudly as they finished. Breathlessly, Sascha thanked everyone for coming and the night came to a close.

As she waited for her ride to show up, several people came up and expressed how great the dance was. She thanked them, but explained that it had been Scotty and Chekov's idea. Spock overhead, and felt jealous, though he knew he shouldn't. Her transport arrived, and she left to a chorus of goodbyes. She was happy to get back, and changed for her nightly meditation, cleaning the makeup off her face and letting her hair fall loose. Checking her PADD as she snacked on fruit, she noticed she already had Admiral's and Captain's from across the fleet asking her to get the others to agree to performances at different diplomatic events. She forwarded the messages to the other girls and to Scotty and Chekov, wanting to hear what they thought.

Her door chimed, and she called for whoever it was to enter from her position on her cushion. She remained deep in thought as whomever it was made themselves comfortable on her couch, and she slowly brought herself out of her trance. She stood, and turned to find Commander Spock sitting cross-legged with a bowl of fruits in his lap. He seemed uncomfortable still, despite wearing his meditation clothes.

"Spock, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Her meditation had led to the restoration of her control, and she sat on the opposite end of the couch. He was about to answer when her PADD pinged. With an apologetic look, she checked her messages. They had all agreed to the ideas, and she set up a few tentative dates with a couple of admirals. Scotty and Chekov set to work finding them things to perform. "I'm sorry about that Spock, but it seems a few of us have discovered a second job." She joked.

"That is quite alright, Sascha." His voice was pitched low, alerting something in her mind. She had the feeling something was wrong with him; her suspicions were confirmed when he moved closer, sitting only inches from her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. "I don't mind waiting."

"Well, if you'll wait just a bit longer, I need to make a call." He looked wary and she knew she'd only have one chance at this. Instead of using the vocal comm., she pinged McCoy on her small view screen, keeping it out of Spock's line of sight. He popped on, and she tried to tell him with her eyes to be quiet. He complied, and she glanced up at Spock, giving him a small smile, which he returned. "Medical emergency in my quarters, need a medical and security team!" She said it all quickly, moving to evade Spock as he attempted to stop the call, hoping McCoy understood. The connection was cut, and Spock made to leave. "Computer, total lockdown, authorization code 9-5-Victor-Victor-2." Unlike the ship, his override code wouldn't work at the hotel and so she had him trapped until the teams could arrive.

Spock chased her around a bit more, and she escaped into the bedroom, shutting the door and putting her weight against it. Spock was acting more like an animal, and she was wishing she'd been able to give McCoy more information. Spock pushed the door open, slowly and easily. She knew she'd have to fight him, but what he growled out blew her mind.

"Please, Sascha, I just need you. I need you to be mine."

**A/N: Well, as if we don't all wish we'd hear those words, right? Just to clarify, I also do not own Waveya. Also, I made Spock so out of control because I like to believe that in this timeline, this is his first Pon Farr, and he wasn't quite prepared for it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh dear! Left you handing there, didn't I? Oh well, here ya go! I do not own Star Trek, or any subsequent music or dancing groups mentioned in this fic. I do own Sascha Valyard.**

"What?" Sascha was both confused and thrilled by what she'd heard. He stepped closer, and she took an instinctive step back.

"I need you, Sascha. Only you." His voice was smooth and almost seductive, and she wondered if he meant what she thought he meant. They continued moving around the room, every step away she took being matched by a step closer from him.

"Spock, I think you need to meditate for awhile. Would you like to do that?" She'd cornered herself now, and pressed her back against the wall. He continued to step towards her slowly, and she prayed McCoy would get here before Spock did something stupid. She ran her knowledge of his culture through her head as quickly and thoroughly as possible, but couldn't find an explanation. She did find, however, a technique used for young Vulcans who were having control problems. As he got into her personal space, she held up two fingers together, hoping he'd know what it meant. He stared for a bit, before copying the action. She slowly and gently ran her fingers over his, front and back, and waited to see if he'd reciprocate. He did, and she was able to maneuver them to the bed, where they sat and continued the motions.

Her door chimed, and he stiffened, but relaxed when her fingers made another pass over his. She murmured the authorization code and ordered the computer to open the door. She heard the teams come in and look around. McCoy spotted them through the doorway, and started for them. She shook her head, turning back to Spock.

"Spock, is it okay if we go somewhere?" She said quietly. He looked at her for a long moment.

"Together?" His voice was small and somewhat vulnerable; she nodded. "Alright." Slowly, they both stood up, never separating their fingers, and walked slowly towards McCoy, who injected Spock with a sedative with a hypospray. The security team carried him out.

"Doc, I'm coming along." She said, slipping on some shoes. He shook his head.

"He might still be volatile, Valyard." She stood her ground as she packed a small bag with her PADD and a change of clothes.

"And without me, he'll definitely be more volatile. I'm coming, McCoy, whether you like it or not." She glared at him. He grumbled, but headed out, leading her along. She spent the night in the sick bay on campus at the Star Fleet Academy, sending a message to Spock Prime about what had happened. In an hour, Spock had woken back up, and she'd begun the finger exercise again while McCoy worked on his medical tests. Sarek and Spock Prime came soon after that, finding Sascha keeping Spock calm.

"Sascha, what happened?" Spock Prime said first, while Sarek moved to Spock and seemed to meld with him. She watched for a bit before answering Spock Prime. She told him of the events of the night, leading right up to their time spent in sick bay. He nodded, and seemed to understand what was going on. Sarek had moved off to one side, and was gesturing for her to join him. She stood and went to move, but her hand was grabbed tightly. She looked down to see Spock holding it, glaring daggers at Sarek and Spock Prime. She though she heard him give a quiet growl, and she looked to the two older Vulcans for advice. Spock Prime appeared to be discussing something with Sarek that seemed to cause some alarm. She heard younger Spock mumbling and leaned down to hear him better. He just kept repeating the same word in Vulcan, though she didn't know what it meant. His grip loosened on her arm.

"Ambassador, Spock Prime, what is wrong with him?" She asked, looking at them as Spock brushed his fingers along her hand. Sarek couldn't seem to take his eyes off of their hands, and Spock Prime just had a small smile on his face. "Please, tell me." She said in Vulcan, realizing that they were worried about the other humans in the room. Spock Prime stepped forward.

"If you'll allow me to do a mind meld, I can explain everything." She glanced between the three Vulcans, then nodded her assent. Spock Prime placed his fingers lightly on her face and she closed her eyes as the meld began. Bit by bit, information on something called the Pon Farr flitted through her consciousness. She was surprised, but paid attention, knowing that every piece of information was crucial. As it finished, she opened her eyes, relieved until she saw the sad looks on Sarek and Spock Prime's faces. She looked between them.

"But, this is good right? A star ship could make the trip to New Vulcan and have his bond mate here in hours. He's going to be okay." Their lack of response was beginning to worry her. "Right?"

"Spock's bond mate was killed on Vulcan during Nero's attack." Sarek said quietly. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at Spock the younger. He looked at their hands, still brushing his fingers over hers. He moved to press their palms together, and Sarek's gasp caused her to pull away quickly and look at him. He looked worried, and she began to put things together.

"Wait, if his bond mate is dead then…" She looked at him, her heart falling. "Then he'll die too." She looked at them, and she didn't even bother to hide her emotions. "There has to be something we can do!" Spock Prime nodded and Sarek glared at him.

"Indeed, Sascha. It seems, he's chosen you as a new bond mate." Her eyes widened as she took that in. She'd given up the idea of ever having him, and now it might be the only thing to save her life. She thrilled at what Spock Prime said about younger Spock having chosen her, but she also wondered if he would have chosen her if he'd been in his right mind.

"Is there no one else? Could we not bring him an unbonded female from New Vulcan?" Sarek seemed to approve. Spock Prime shook his head, and Sarek pulled him off to the side. They had what looked to be the Vulcan equivalent of a heated argument. She stared at them, moving her hand a bit each time Spock tried to press their palms together. He seemed to be getting a bit frustrated at this point. Sarek and Spock Prime turned back to the pair.

"I'm afraid it may have to be you. We'll leave you to think it over." Sarek made sure the room was cleared, even convincing McCoy to leave. She looked down at Spock.

"How do I know you won't regret this, Spock?" She murmured. He looked up at her, his hand reaching for her face. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed across her cheeks. Without warning, he melded with her.

**A/N: I think you all can handle me leaving it there. Love to all of you, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: And awayyyy we go! I do not own Star Trek.**

Spock showed her everything, starting with when she'd first come aboard. He showed her everything he felt for her, from contempt at her flirting with all the men aboard, to his interest in her telling Kirk her preferred type of guy, and right down to seeing her at both the Anniversary Ball and the Ambassador's Ball. He finally pulled away, and she was back in her own mind, shaking and wiping tears from her cheeks. The meld had caught her off-guard, and she fought with herself for control. He simply watched.

"Alright, Spock. I'll be your bond mate." She said after awhile. She looked at him. "I suppose we should get you home, and prepare. Is there anyone that you would like to tell?" He shook his head, and she helped in him up. As they left, she explained to McCoy that she couldn't say what was wrong, but that she could fix it and Spock would be good as new in the morning. He seemed skeptical, but Spock surprised her by agreeing in his same logical tone. Spock provided the transport back to the hotel and when they were in her room, Sascha became extremely awkward. She may have flirted with every guy she'd come across, but she'd never actually done anything.

Spock melded with her again, slower this time, opening up his mind to her. Intrigued, she explored his memories, seeing how hard it had been for him as a child, the amount of extra work he put in to being as controlled as the others. When she came upon his previous bond mate, T'Pring, she felt a slight twist of jealousy. Even as a child, T'Pring was beautiful, and she was clearly a good match for Spock. He felt this, and guided her to more recent memories: the battle with Nero, losing his home and his mother, fighting with Kirk before they became friends. She found his memories of herself again, and took the time to study them. She was flattered by how he perceived her. She could feel him going through her own memories, and she could feel him get angry at every guy she'd had prolonged contact with. She mentally giggled, and he calmed a bit.

As he pulled out of her mind, she felt like she could still feel him there, lightly. The rest of the night was spent on the physical aspects of the bond. While she was worried that he wouldn't take into account his far superior strength, he was gentle, and when she awoke the next morning, she feared it had been a dream. She moved to get up and get ready for her day, and felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back down. The growl that emanated from her hair made her giggle.

"Spock, don't you have duties to attend to?" She asked playfully. She felt him shake his head.

"My only duty is to my t'hy'la." He said, using that word that he had kept repeating last night. She rolled in his arms so that she was facing him. He looked down at her, lightly tracing her spine with his finger tip.

"You are also the First Officer of the USS _Enterprise_, and I believe there are some diplomatic meetings you have to attend." She said, and he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Come with me." He said, his voice muffled. She kissed the top of his head. "I do not wish to leave you." She knew from Spock Prime's memories of how a Pon Farr worked that this wouldn't last; soon, he'd be back to his cold, logical self, and he wouldn't be expressing his feelings so openly.

"I don't think I'm allowed to be there, Commander." She said, using his rank to try and jolt him back into being himself. It seemed to work, as he groaned and started to get up. He headed for the bathroom to shower, and Sascha replicated clothing for the both of them: simple jeans and a soft t-shirt for herself, and a dress uniform for him. She left it on the bed and closed the door, changing quickly in the living area. She pulled her hair into a bun, and made a simple breakfast of fruit and crepes, setting it on the table. By the time she was done, Spock had stepped out of the bedroom, looking more like himself, and she was eating fruit and checking her messages. He sat across from her quietly, eating a good portion of the food she'd set out. After a few minutes, he stood, kissed the top of her head, and left. She sighed.

Later that day, after her own shower and redressing in jeans and a nice top, she met up with Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, and Chapel to discuss their new second job. The first event they had replied to was the treaty signing at a new planet that wished to join the Federation. Chekov had come prepared, carrying a PADD that had all the cultural information on this particular species. They all read up, learning about the matriarchal society and how the people had a thing for all their women being strong, stronger even than their men. Uhura and Sascha beamed, while the boys looked a bit uncomfortable. Scotty recovered first, handing them a list of songs that had dances they could learn. The girls scanned it together, grinning at one song in particular.

A month later, the _Enterprise_ was deployed to the new planet. The natives called it Serenity, though according to their history, they'd had plenty of issues. Kirk was a little put off that he wouldn't be leading the delegation to the planet's surface. In fact, Sascha was in charge, though no one on the bridge save Chekov knew why. Each girl involved had a special bag that held an outfit for the performance, and all were waiting in the transporter room to be beamed down along with the Captain and his First Officer. Sascha waited excitedly, and the group was beamed down.

**A/N: Should I include the performance in the story? Maybe I'll just post it elsewhere? You decide! It's almost like a choose your own adventure story lol except not. Review! I've left you this link to their last dance, just in case: watch?v=kpZhZAr1cQU&list=WL7-vzUeT7_VSgdEK6caven9LlYorg8p6D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Prepare for a mind blowing performance. Because I am lazy, all the outfits will have links on my profile rather than full descriptions in this chapter because I know that I will never be able to accurately describe them. I do not own Star Trek, or any musical pieces used in this story. Enjoy!**

All six women in the dance group met with the leaders of the planet, who said they realized that the men had to speak for them while the dancers prepared. The higher ups still had no idea what to expect, and the girls weren't seen again until after dinner.

Kirk was discussing something menial with the planet leader when the lights faded out, the darkness bringing with it a hush over the crowd and the sound of music starting. A platform was being lifted from below the floor as another old Earth song, Run the World by Beyonce, began playing. Once the lyrics started, lights behind the dancers flashed on as they began. Uhura was the lead girl this time, singing. All the humans' jaws hit the floor, and while Spock's didn't, it was cleared he was surprised. The performance continues, the lights coming up on the group to show the unique outfits each girl had chosen. They danced, and it was all concluded within minutes. They bowed to the cheers of the crowd and moved to sit at a table. Kirk and several other males ogled the women, and it took every ounce of Spock's control not to snap at them.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the next morning, the Enterprise left with the treaty signed. Sascha, Uhura, and Chapel were all eating together in the mess hall, chatting over what they had considered to be a success the previous night. A few tables over, the rest of the bridge crew was enjoying their own breakfast.

"You okay, Nyota?" Sascha asked, noticing the semi-sad look Uhura had thrown the bridge crew. Uhura shook her head, looking away from the other group. "If you want to sit with them, we won't hold it against you." Sascha said lightly, with Chapel nodding in agreement.

"It's not that. It's more like…guy trouble." Uhura said, getting two very excited faces in response. Both women leaned closer, talking in conspiratorial whispers.

"Who is it?" Chapel asked, looking towards the bridge crew and trying to figure it out. Uhura blushed.

"Don't laugh, alright?" Both girls nodded, and Uhura sighed. "It's…Commander Spock." Both girls were shocked, for different reasons; Chapel recovered first.

"Well, come on, details!" She said in a hushed voice. Quietly, Uhura explained that her and Spock had had a relationship, but he'd very suddenly stopped visiting her and didn't really talk to her anymore.

"When did all of this happen?" Sascha asked, slightly worried that she already knew the answer.

"Well, the last time we were together was…" Uhura seemed to think. "Well, actually, the last real time was a few days before the Ambassador's Ball." Sascha got really angry, faster than she ever had before. That meant that the whole time that Spock had decided he found her attractive, he'd been stringing along poor Uhura. Chapel simply looked confused.

"Maybe you should just give him some time to come around." Chapel suggested.

"He hasn't talked to me since then. I'm worried that something may have happened with his father that night." Uhura said, picking at her food. They all finished silently, thinking of Uhura's situation. Sascha couldn't believe that he would do something so awful to Uhura, and she began to question whether or not she should have agreed to be his bond mate. They all finished together and left for their respective stations.

Later that day, Spock found Sascha in the science labs, working on a project with a younger officer. He gestured for her to follow him, and she followed him into his office. He relaxed then, and moved to pull her into a hug, which she deftly avoided. Confused, he dropped his arms and held his hands behind his back. She had her carefully controlled face on, her arms crossed across her chest. He could feel her anger through their bond.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked quietly, keeping his voice calm. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have, Commander." Her voice was harsh, and he actually flinched a bit at her tone. "I think we need to have a talk." She gestured to his chair, which he sat in, while she perched on the edge of his desk. He looked up at her. "You mind telling me when exactly you planned to break it off with Lieutenant Uhura." He was surprised, but then remembered the three women at lunch earlier.

"If you are referring to my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, I had not yet come up with a logical way to tell her." He had thought his response was well-thought, but started to second guess that opinion when Sascha glared at him.

"Let me see if I have all the details in order, yeah?" She was livid now, because that made her 'the other woman,' a title she definitely never wanted to have. "You start dating Uhura at some point in time. You have a lovely little relationship for God only knows how long. Suddenly, you decide that you like someone else, which would have been the best possible time to break it off with her. Instead, you continue with the relationship, while at the same time forming the equivalent of a Vulcan marriage with another woman, and neither woman knows." She stood suddenly. "And I'm telling you right now, that until you talk to her about this without ruining my friendship with her, there will be no more paired meditation, no more lessons in Vulcan, and no more meals together. I refuse to be your mate until you fix everything." She left and Spock began to worry.

Sascha explained to the poor ensign she'd been working with that something had come up. She went to her quarters and attempted to meditate, finding it was far more difficult when one was angry. She finally settled, her last real thought being that maybe she should contact Spock Prime and give him an earful as well.

**A/N: Uh-oh, trouble in paradise! Of course, because it wouldn't be a story without it. I think it may also be time for a less than safe away mission. So, the outfits from the performance can be found on links on my profile if you're honestly interested, and here is the actually dance number I chose for them: **** watch?v=d2n6WL0nD34**** Enjoy them, they're just as good as Waveya! You can imagine the other girls' outfits.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, been busy. The lovely boys at RoosterTeeth have been keeping me entertained. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go and look them up on YouTube! I definitely recommend the Rage Quits! I do not own Star Trek!**

For the next week, Spock tried to find a moment to talk with Uhura. He didn't know how to approach the subject without damaging the friendship; perhaps if he simply didn't tell Uhura about Sascha? That might work, he thought as he sat at his station. For that entire time, Sascha had made good on her threat, and more; if she could avoid it, she wouldn't even stay in the same room as him. She was still angry, but she had cooled off a bit. She really missed him, but she couldn't let him continue to drag poor Uhura along.

The day Spock broke it off with the Lieutenant, it was immensely obvious to Sascha. She felt awful for having caused this, and again wondered if she should have accepted to be his bond mate. Uhura seemed perfect for him: she was clever, good at languages, willing to try anything, and she really did seem to love him. That night, Sascha sent messages to both Sarek and Spock Prime, asking if there was any way to cancel the bond. She was just reading Sarek's reply when her door chimed. She moved to answer it, not surprised to find Spock standing there. He leaned in for a kiss, which she promptly intercepted with her finger. He took it in stride, and she allowed him in, sitting as far as she could from him on the couch. He looked confused by her actions.

"I told Lieutenant Uhura today." He said matter-of-factly. She raised an eyebrow, picking up her PADD with the messages.

"Yes, I know. Christine and I spent some time consoling her after lunch." Her voice was a bit cold, and he tried to figure out why. While he thought, she finished the message. While Spock Prime had not wanted to tell her, Sarek seemed happy to do so, giving her every detail she would need. She had to admit, it sounded a bit painful, but if it would fix what she had broken, she considered it worth it. "Now, I've forwarded something from Sarek to your quarters. I expect you to take the time to think over its contents logically, then come back to me once you've reached a conclusion." Her control was wavering, letting her voice shake a bit. He looked concerned, but she waved him off. "Please, go back to your quarters, Commander. I need to meditate and sleep." She escorted him to the door, and he headed back to his room, not knowing what his father had told her, but that it couldn't have been good.

Entering his room, he decided to meditate before opening the message. He spent a good hour simply preparing his mind before he sat at his desk and opened the message. As he read, he realized she must have asked Sarek about this, and it caused his stomach to twist. He tried to find a situation, other than the one with Uhura, that would make her ask his father such a thing. Did she not care for him? Had he done something? He knew that if she asked for this sort of separation, he would give it to her, even if it destroyed him. He knew it wouldn't, but the thought remained. He knew now why she had wanted him to think it over logically, as logic was far from his mind.

The next morning, Star Fleet sent orders for the Enterprise to check in with a star base they hadn't heard from in awhile. It was on Psi 2000, a planet that had fallen apart and was being studied by some scientists. The away team wasn't gone very long, and had very little to report: everyone was dead of unknown causes. All science and medical teams had been assigned to finding the answer, and Sascha was currently in sick bay talking with McCoy as he gave her the details of the dead people found. She was taking her final notes when he pulled her off to the side.

"Do you know what's wrong with Nyota?" He asked. For the first time that she'd ever heard, his voice was soft. Floored, she simply nodded. "Well? What is it?" He pressed. She bit her lip.

"I don't know as I should say, sir. It really is a personal problem." He nodded, moving away. She continued her work, leaving a red substance in Spock's office for him to analyze while she checked a tissue sample.

Only a few hours later, half the crew had been infected with whatever had affected the science teams at the base. Already, she'd watched Sulu chase two engineers down a hallway and then come back claim she was his damsel, and had been hit on by one of the other Ensigns. She stumbled onto the bridge, only to find most of them affected. Kirk and Spock were gone, and she set off to sick bay to find them. McCoy, in a fit while scrambling for the cure, had snapped that he had had Chapel escort Spock to his quarters and that Kirk was trying to track down Sulu. She thanked him and ran for the First Officer's quarters.

She pressed the door chime, but didn't get an answer. She opened it to find Chapel holding Spock, and he seemed to be crying. It broke her heart almost instantly; not only him crying, but that her friend was comforting him instead of her. She left quietly, not wanting either of them to know she'd been there. She missed the fact that Spock looked up just as she turned her back and was out the door.

**A/N: Short angsty chapter. First person who can name the TOS episode that I based this on wins a date with Benedict Cumberbatch or Karen Gillan…in your mind and/or an alternate universe! YAY! Review!**


End file.
